In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for hydrofining liquid hydrocarbon-containing feed streams so as to produce lower boiling hydrocarbons. In another aspect, this invention relates to the use of an organic molybdenum compound as catalyst composition in a hydrovisbreaking process so as to minimize coke formation.
It is well known to hydrofine liquid hydrocarbon-containing feed streams such as heavy oils, which contain undesirable metal and sulfur compounds as impurities and also considerable amounts of cokable materials (referred to as Ramsbottom carbon residue), so as to convert these feed streams to lower boiling materials (i.e., to hydrocrack these feed streams), and to remove at least a portion of metal impurities, sulfur impurities and cokable materials. A specific type of hydrofining process is heat-soaking, preferably with agitation, in the presence of hydrogen but preferably in the absence of a fixed hydrotreating catalyst bed, hereinafter referred to as hydrovisbreaking.
One of the operational problems of hydrofining, in particular hydrovisbreaking processes, is the formation of undesirably high amounts of coke, which represent losses in hydrocarbonaceous materials, cause operational problems, and may necessitate a costly separation step. Therefore, there is an ever present need to develop new oil hydrotreating processes utilizing efficient hydrofining agents designed to reduce coke formation.